Návrat po roku
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Aizawa žije a pred rokom uniesol Naa. Teraz sa Nao vrátil splniť jednu úlohu, ale nemôže odolať, aby z diaľky nepozoroval Soru.


Osemnásťročný ružovovlasý mladík sa skrýval pri školskom plote a tajne pozoroval jednu triedu, ktorá mala práve telocvik. Mladík, Fujimori Sunao, pozoroval hlavne jedného študenta, modrovlasého chlapca menom Hashiba Sora. Najradšej by šiel za ním, ale nemohol, lebo keby to spravil, ohrozil by ho. Aizawa by Sorovi ublížil, keby mu Nao nepomáhal. Nao si doteraz presne pamätal, čo sa stalo pred rokom.

_Nao sa vracal do ubytovne z jednej z Matsuriho prác. Vtedy sa vedľa neho zastavilo auto, vyskočil z neho svalnatý chlapík, schmatol Naa a napchal ho do auta. „Hej," ohradil sa Nao, „čo sa to tu deje?!" V aute sa ozval chladný smiech. Smiech, o ktorom si Nao myslel, že ho už nikdy nezačuje. Šokovane sa pozrel na druhú stranu a nemohol uveriť tomu, čo videl. Vedľa neho sedel jeho dlhoročný trýzniteľ, Aizawa. Teraz však nemal na sebe biely plášť, ale tmavé nohavice s opaskom a bielu košeľu. Pravú časť tváre mal nepekne spálenú, pravdepodobne od požiaru, ktorý v laboratóriu vypukol, keď odtiaľ Sora so Sunaom utekali. Nao nebol schopný slova, len sa nemo díval. _

_Medzitým muž, ktorý strčil Naa do auta, nastúpil, vytiahol vystreľovací nôž a priložil ho Naovi ku krku, a auto sa so škrípajúcimi pneumatikami pohlo. „Dávno sme sa nevideli číslo 011. Ver mi, že mi môj najobľúbenejší pokus chýbal." Aizawa si chvíľu vychutnával hrôzu v Naových očiach. Potom dodal: „Ale mohol by som vziať aj číslo 013, predsa len on bol schopnejší." „Nie!" vykríkol Nao a pokúsil sa Aizawu udrieť, ale muž s nožom ho zadržal. Aizawa sa uškrnul. „Zaujímavé," povedal posmešne, „mohol by som ho nechať na pokoji, ale..." Spravil dramatickú pauzu. „Ale pod podmienkou, že budeš plne spolupracovať, a nikdy sa nijakým spôsobom neozveš nikomu zo svojich známych," dokončil nakoniec. _

„_Bastard!" vyštekol Nao zúrivo, ale nemohol nič spraviť, lebo mu druhý muž skrúcal ruku za chrbtom. Celé telo sa mu chvelo do zúrivosti. Nakoniec však zaťal zuby a slabo prikývol. Nechcel, aby Aizawa dostal aj Soru. Vedel, že Aizawa by jedného z nich trápil, len preto, aby ten druhý trpel čo najviac a aby spolupracovali. Ale Nao chcel spraviť čokoľvek, aby bol Sora v bezpečí. _

_A tak sa stalo, že Sunao šiel s Aizawom, aby sa znova stal jeho pokusom. Samozrejme ho Sora, Shinichirou, Nanami, Matsuri, Ichikawa a Nagase hľadali, dali po ňom dokonca vyhlásiť pátranie, ale ani to nepomohlo. Aizawa totiž predpokladal, že sa tak ľahko nevzdajú. Preto donútil Naa, aby sa ostrihal a začal nosiť zelené kontaktné šošovky, takže už nezodpovedal popisu. _

_Po pár mesiacoch pátrania to polícia vzdala a Sunaov spis začal zapadať prachom. Ostatný to však nevzdali, najmä Sora, a stále dúfali, že sa Nao raz vráti. Ale prešlo už vyše roka a nikto nedostal od Naa ani len náznak toho, kde by sa mohol nachádzať. Za ten čas prešiel Nao množstvom testov a tvrdým výcvikom, aby mohol plniť Aizawove rozkazy. Jediný, na koho sa mohol spoľahnúť, že bude vždy na jeho strane, bolo jeho alterego, Ran. _

_A po roku týrania a mučenia sa Nao vrátil do mesta, o ktorom si myslel, že ho už nikdy neuvidí, aby splnil svoju prvú samostatnú misiu: zastreliť vysokopostaveného japonského politika, ktorý tu bude na návšteve. Dostal všetky informácie, ktoré potreboval, zbraň a šiel. _

A aj preto tu teraz mohol stáť a pozorovať Soru. Sľúbil predsa, že sa s ním neskontaktuje, ale nikto mu nezakázal pozorovať z diaľky. Veľmi túžil na Soru zavolať a dať mu vedieť, že je v poriadku, ale vedel, že to nemôže urobiť, lebo by ho tým ohrozil. A tak Nao pozoroval Soru spoza kamenného stĺpa školského plota.

Sorovi sa už hodnú chvíľu zdalo, že ho niekto pozoruje. Najprv si nahováral, že sa mu to len zdá, pretože všade naokolo boli jeho spolužiaci. Potom to už ale nevydržal a obzrel sa. Aj napriek veľkej vzdialenosti zbadal pri múre postavu s bledoružovými vlasmi. Bola to však len sekunda, lebo akoby sa pozorovateľ zľakol, hlava hneď zmizla za stĺpom. ‚To nie je možné!' Prebehlo mu hlavou. Nemohol tomu uveriť, ale zdalo sa mu, že videl už rok strateného Naa. Hneď sa rozbehol preč z ihriska, smerom kde videl pozorujúcu postavu, nedbajúc na Matsuriho volanie.

‚Sakra, to sa nemalo stať!' pomyslel si Nao, keď utekal preč. Bežal ako len vládal, ale aj tak počul v diaľke za sebou bežať Soru. Potom zabočil do vedľajšej ulice a naskytla sa mu možnosť skrýše. Medzi dvoma domami naľavo bola medzera, v ktorej bol kontajner. Rýchlo skočil za kontajner a ani sa nepohol. Počul, ako sa Sora zastavil rovno pred uličkou. Chvíľu tam stál, asi sa obzeral, potom Nao počul, ako odchádza. Počkal ešte pár sekúnd, kým sa odvážil vyjsť. Najprv sa opatrne porozhliadal a až potom pomaly vyšiel z uličky. Pustil sa smerom od školy, ale už po niekoľkých krokoch ho zozadu za rameno chytila niečia ruka a prudko ho otočila.

Náhle hľadel do Sorových šokovaných očí. „Nao?" spýtal sa Sora neisto, pretože Nao mal na očiach zelené kontaktné šošovky. Nao nemohol ani zaklamať, lebo by ho Sora poznal po hlase, tak len previnilo sklonil hlavu. „Nao, čo sa ti stalo?" vyzvedal Sora, „Kam si zmizol? Prečo si sa neozval?" Sorov hlas sa triasol od smútku. Nao však len zaťal zuby a zaryto mlčal. Keď bol Nao dlho ticho, tak sa Sora otočil a začal ťahať Naa preč, „Ideme do Nii-chanovho bytu!" Nao sa pokúsil vytrhnúť, ale Sora ho nepustil, tak šiel Nao pokorne za ním. Sora ešte rýchlo zavolal Shinichirovi, a najpokojnejším hlasom, aký dokázal v tej chvíli zo seba dostať mu povedal: „Našiel som Naa. Ideme do tvojho bytu!"

O pár minút už Sora s Naom stáli pred dverami Shinichirovho a Nanamiho bytu. Otvoril ich šokovaný Shinichiro. „Tak je to pravda..." zašepkal. Sora s Naom bez slova vošli a sadli si v obývačke na gauč. Nanami postavil na stôl čaj a posadil sa na operadlo kresla, kde sedel Shinichiro. Sedeli v tichosti, nevedeli, čo majú povedať. Prvý začal Shinichiro, „Najprv sa dopočujem, že si utiekol z o školy, a potom mi ty sám zavoláš, že si našiel Fujimori-kuna. Ako sa to všetko stalo? Čo sa tu deje?!" Sora im začal opisovať im začal opisovať, ako mal pri telocviku pocit, že ho niekto pozoruje, obzrel sa a zbadal Naa pri plote. Potom sa za ním rozbehol, Nao sa mu schoval, ale nakoniec ho chytil. „Otočil som ho a pozrel sa do zelených očí," rozprával Sora, „najprv som si myslel, že som sa pomýlil, ale výraz, ale výraz jeho tváre mi napovedal, že mám pravdu."

Nao, ktorý počas celého rozprávania len ticho sedel a upieral oči na svoje ruky, položené na kolenách, si pomaly vytiahol šošovky z očí a vložil ich do krabičky. „Tým sa vysvetľuje nová farba očí," poznamenal Shinichiro, „ale prečo si odišiel, Fujimori-kun?" Všetci pozreli na Naa, ale ten nič nepovedal, len neprítomne hľadel pred seba. „Netreba sa namáhať," povedal Sora, „odkedy som ho chytil, nepovedal ani slovo." Nanami vstal, prešiel k Naovi a jemne mu prešiel po vlasoch. „Fujimori-kun, nám môžeš dôverovať," povedal jemne, „alebo to bolo tým, že sa ti u nás nepáčilo?"

Ani táto otázka nevyvolala u Naa reakciu, stále vyzeral ako mĺkva socha, hľadiaca do neznáma. Zrazu Shinichiro tresol päsťou do stola pred sebou, „Do riti, tak už niečo povedz! Kde si bol celý rok?!" „Shinichiro!" zvolal Nanami varovne. Nastalo napäté ticho. Shinichiro si vzal čaj a dlho si z neho odpil, nespustiac oči z Naa. „Ja... idem niečo navariť," zašepkal Nanami, vstal a odišiel do kuchyne. Varenie bola jediná vec, ktorá ho dokázala upokojiť, a to práve v takejto napätej situácii potreboval. Shinichiro chvíľu sedel a nevraživo pozeral na Naa, potom sa postavil a bez slova šiel za Nanamim.

Sora sa prisunul bližšie k Naovi. „Nao?" zašepkal jemne. Nao k nemu pomaly otočil hlavu a pozrel mu do očí. ‚Má také smutné oči,' pomyslel si Sora. „Nepovieš mi, čo sa stalo?" spýtal sa potichu. Nao len smutne pokrútil hlavou. Sora sklonil hlavu a po lícach mu začali stekať slzy. „Bál som sa o teba," hovoril Sora takmer nečujne, „keď som nevedel, čo sa ti stalo, kde si, a či si v poriadku." Pre Naa bolo ťažké, takto sa pozerať na Soru a nič nepovedať, ale nemohol mu povedať o Aizawovi, ak nechcel všetkých dostať do nebezpečenstva. Odrazu sa Sora predklonil a pobozkal Naa na pery. Naa to tak Prekvapilo, až sa mu zúžili zreničky a sekundu sa ani nepohol. Potom sa rýchlo odvrátil. Nao si kusol do spodnej pery, aby zabránil slzám.

Vtedy sa vrátil Nanami, „Jedlo je už hotové, môžete si ísť sadnúť k stolu." Sora sa okamžite postavil, ale Nao sa ani nepohol. „No poď Nao," vyzval ho Sora, chytil ho za ruku a odviedol do jedálne. Shinichirou, Nanami a Sora začali v tichosti jesť. No sa však paličiek ani nedotkol. Sora si to všimol a začal mu dohovárať: „Nao jedz, potrebuješ to." Naova ročná absencia sa totiž neodrazovala len na jeho ostrihaných vlasoch a kontaktných šošovkách, ale tiež stratil časť svojej váhy a trochu pobledol. Nao znova nemo pokrútil hlavou. Teraz sa už Sora nahneval.

Nabral si do paličiek ryžu a zamieril nimi k Naovým ústam, aby ho nakŕmil ako malé dieťa. Nao sa mu uhol. Sora sa však nechcel len tak vzdať a ďalej krúžil okolo hlavy uhýbajúceho sa Naa. Po chvíli to Naa prestalo baviť, tak otvoril ústa, aby mu povedal, nech prestane. Sora využil svoju šancu a strčil mu ryžu do úst. Teraz už nemohol Nao nič robiť, len požuť a prehltnúť. Sora zatiaľ nabral ďalšiu ružu a čakal. „Hashi–," pokúsil sa Nao namietnuť, ale Sora ho nepočúval a znova mu vopchal jedlo do úst. Po treťom raze to už Nao vzdal, chytil paličky pre sebou a začal jesť sám. Keď dojedli, rozhodli sa, že by si mali ísť po takom vypätom dni ľahnúť. Nao mal spať na gauči a Sora sa uspokojil, keď mu ustlali na zemi.

Nao ležal dlhé hodiny na gauči a nemohol zaspať. Už dávno počul Sorove pravidelné dýchanie, ale jeho spánok obchádzal. Pozrel si hodinky na svojom mobile. Dvanásť päť. ‚Musím aspoň trochu spať,' pomyslel si Nao, ‚ráno odtiaľto musím zmiznúť skôr, ako sa ostatný zobudia.' Otočil sa k Sorovi. ‚Kuu-chan...' bola jeho posledná myšlienka.

Náhle jeho oči stmavli do karmínovo červenej. Ran sa s úsmevom postavil a prešiel k spiacemu Sorovi.. Pomaly sa k nemu sklonil a ľahol si na neho. Ran pobozkal Soru na krk a vdýchol vôňu jeho pokožky. Potom sa nadvihol, takže teraz sedel Sorovi obkročmo na bruchu. Pozoroval, ako sa Sora pomaly prebúdza.

Sora ospalo zažmurkal na Rana. Kaď si uvedomil, čo sa deje, ticho zvolal: „Ran! Ako to? Čo tu robíš?" Ran sa znova usmial, „Nechýbal som ti? Celý rok som bol preč, a ty ma takto privítaš." Sora sa na chvíľu zamyslel. „Ran, povedz mi, kde ste s Naom boli?" spýtal sa Sora, dúfajúc, že mu to Ran prezradí.

Ranova tvár okamžite zvážnela, „Keď ti to Sunao nepovedal, ja ti to už vôbec nemôžem povedať. Boli sme na mieste, kde nebolo práve najpríjemnejšie., s ľuďmi, ktorým sme nemohli veriť. Boli sme sami, mali sme len jeden druhého." Sora cítil, ako sa Ranovo telo začalo triasť. „So-Sora," hovoril Ran trasúcim sa hlasom, „Mohol by si na chvíľu zavolať Yoruho?" Sora bol chvíľu ticho. Yoru bol navždy pre a on nevedel, ako to má Ranovi povedať. „Prepáč Ran," zašepkal Sora, „Yoru je preč. Už sa nevráti." „Si si istý, nie je nejaká šanca?" spýtal sa Ran s nádejou v hlase. „Nie," povedal ľútostivo Sora. Ran začal nahlas vzlykať a po lícach mu tiekli horúce slzy.

Zrazu sa sklonil k Sorovi a pobozkal ho na pery. Sora cítil Ranové slzy na svojej tvári. Ran sa pomaly nadvihol, „Gomen ne Sora." Sora pokrútil hlavou, „To nič. Urobil si len to, čo si cítil vo vnútri.." Ran sa začal dvíhať na odchod, ale potom akoby si to rozmyslel, a spýtal sa: „Mohol by som zostať s tebou?" Sora len prikývol, odhrnul prikrývku, aby si Ran mohol ľahnúť vedľa neho, a potom ho ňou prikryl. Ran si oprel hlavu o Sorovo plece a Sora si prehodil ruku okolo útlych ranových ramien. Ran okamžite zaspal. Sora ešte počul, ako Ran v spánku šepká, „Yo-ru," a potom zaspal aj on.

Naa prebral budík na jeho mobile. Rýchlo po ňom siahol, vypol ho a dúfal, že Soru nezobudilo hlasné vibrovanie. Až potom si uvedomil, kde vlastne leží. ‚Ran!' pomyslel si Nao nahnevane. Opatrne sa vyhrabal spod prikrývky a chcel sa postaviť. Obzrel sa na Soru a čosi ho napadlo. Sklonil sa k nemu a chcel ho pobozkať. V poslednej chvíli sa však spamätal, a potriasol hlavou.

Potichu šiel do predsiene, kde sa obul a zvesil vešiaka mikinu, v ktorej bola pištoľ. Už chcel odísť, keď sa za ním ozvalo: „Zase chceš zmiznúť bez rozlúčky?" Nao sa zdesene otočil a zbadal za sebou stáť Soru. Nao chcel rýchlo otvoriť dvere a ujsť, ale Sora bol rýchlejší. Chytil Naa za ruku a strhol ho k stene. „Prečo?" spýtal sa Sora, „Prečo chceš znova utiecť?" Nao sa začal hádzať zo strany na stranu a hádzať rukami, aby sa Sorovi vyšmykol, ale nepodarilo sa mu to. Potom vykríkol: „Hashiba, prosím ťa pusť ma. Ja MUSÍM odísť!" „Ale prečo?" vyzvedal Sora ďalej.

Vtedy so objavili aj Shinichirou s Nanamim. „Čo sa to tu deje?!" spýtali sa, keď zbadali Naa so Sorom. Na to sa začal Nao ešte viac hádzať, aby sa dostal zo Sorovho zovretia. Lenže to spôsobilo, že sa mu z vrecka na mikine vyšmykla pištoľ a s tupým buchnutím dopadla na zem. Všetci naraz pozreli na predmet na zemi. „Nao, je to to, čo si myslím?" opýtal sa Sora neveriacky, „a prečo, do pekla, máš tú vec?!" To už Nao nevydržal, klesol na kolená a začal hlasno vzlykať. „Prepáč... Hashiba... nemohol som inak... musel som..." hovoril medzi vzlykmi. Sora sa sklonil k Naovi, „Čo sa stalo? Čo si musel spraviť? Prečo máš zbraň?" Nao začal hlasnejšie vzlykať, tvár mal celú vlhkú od sĺz a nevedel zo seba dostať ani slovo.

Vtom zazvonil Naovi telefón. Roztraseným rukami vzal mobil a zhrozene pozrel na číslo vyobrazené na displeji. Volal mu Aizawa. Ostatný napäto sledovali, čo spraví. Nao sa zhlboka nadýchol, stlačil tlačidlo na prijatie a priložil si mobil k uchu. „Mo-moshi moshi," ozval sa trasľavo. Dúfal, že si Aizawa nevšimne, aký je rozrušený. Avšak prvé, čo Aizawa povedal bolo: „Nesplnil si, na čom sme sa dohodli. A tak bude teraz tvoj milovaný Sora pykať." Hneď nato sa v slúchadle ozval obsadzovací tón, Aizawa zložil. Naovi sa hrôzou rozšírili oči.

V zúfalstve hodil mobil o stenu, kde sa roztrieštil a jeho kúsky dopadli na zem. Shinichirou s Nanamim pribehli k plačúcemu Naovi a spolu so Sorom ho obklopili. „Čo sa stalo? Kto volal: Prečo si to urobil?" pýtali sa jeden cez druhého. Nao chytil Soru za predok uniformy a pozrel na neho. „Zlyhal som," vzlykal Nao, „prišiel na to!" „Kto prišiel na čo? Kto to volal?" volal Sora. Nao sa zmenil na Rana, Prečo si nás nenechal jednoducho ísť? Teraz vás všetkých zabije!" Na pár sekúnd zostalo napäté ticho, prerušované len Ranovými vzlykmi. Prvý sa ozval Sora, „Kto by nás chcel zabiť? Kto to je?" Ranové karmínové oči opäť zbledli na Naove ružové. „A-Aizawa," zašepkal Nao a sklonil hlavu.

Nao sedel na gauči, hlavu mal opretú o Sorove plece a po lícach mu ešte stále tiekli slzy. Už ostatným porozpráva všetko, čo sa stalo odkedy ho Aizawa uniesol. Jeho pištoľ ležala vedľa šálky čaju, ktorú pre neho Nanami pripravil. „Musí sa s tým niečo dať urobiť," hovoril Shinichirou zamyslene. Nanami navrhol, „Možno by nám mohol Nagase pomôcť a poradiť nám, kam sa pred Aizawom ukryť." „Keďže Aizawa žije, mal by sa aj Nagase mať na pozore," poznamenal Sora. „Ideme pekne za Nagasem a spolu to prediskutujeme," povedal Shinichirou a hneď sa aj postavil. Ostatný nasledovali jeho príklad a tiež sa šli poobúvať. Nao si vzal pre istotu aj svoju zbraň.

Spolu mlčky kráčali k Shinichirouvmu autu. Nao šiel so sklonenou hlavou. „Neboj sa, všetko bude zase v poriadku," upokojoval ho Sora. „Hashiba, mne je to tak strašne ľúto,," zašepkal Nao a chytil Soru a ruku. „Pššt," tíšil ho Sora, „nie je to tvoja chyba." Nao ticho prikývol.

„Ale, ale, to je mi ale dojemné," ozvalo sa neďaleko nich, „nemá snáď niekto pri sebe vreckovku?" všetci sa prekvapene obzreli. Niekoľko metrov od nich stál Aizawa so sarkastickým úškrnom na tvári. „Varoval som ťa 011," povedal Aizawa hrozivo. Potom zdvihol ruku a namieril svoju zbraň na Soru. „Nie!" vykríkol Nao, vytiahol pištoľ z vrecka a skočil pred Soru práve vtedy, keď Aizawa vystrelil. Sám niekoľkokrát potiahol spúšť. Sila spätnej vlna spolu s nárazom z Aizawovej guľky ho odhodila dozadu na Soru. Z Aizawovej tváre zmizol povýšenecký úškrn a dopadol na zem do vlastnej krvi.

Sora zatiaľ opatrne zložil Naa na zem. Potom sa nad neho sklonil a zašepkal: „Prečo si to urobil?" Nao smutne pozrel na skláňajúceho sa Soru, „Pretože ťa milujem Sora." Potom chytil Soru za krk a pokúsil sa ho pobozkať. Ale tesne pred tým, ako sa ich pery dotkli, stratil Nao vedome a hlava mu spadla dozadu. Sora s hrôzou spozoroval čosi strašné, „Nanami, on nedýcha..."

Nanami Soru okamžite odstrčil. „Rýchlo, zavolaj záchranku!" vykríkol Shinichirou a spolu s Nanamim začali s oživovaním. Nanami robil masáž srdca a Shinichirou striedavo robil dýchanie z úst do úst a kontroloval pulz. Sora ich mohol len bezmocne pozorovať. „Prosím Sunao-kun," mrmlal si stále Nanami, „nevzdávaj to." Už to vyzeralo beznádejne, keď Shinichirou razu zvolal: „Mám pulz!" Všetci si uľahčene vydýchli. Nanami si vyčerpane sadol na zem. Vtedy sa v diaľke ozvali sirény sanitky.

„Ja to už nevydržím!" volal Sora, netrpezlivo sa prechádzajúc po nemocničnej čakárni. Shinichirou sedel na lavici a Nanami bol vedľa neho, hlavou opretou o Shinichirovo plece. Už vyše dvoch hodín čakali v čakárni. Nao musel ísť hneď na operáciu, aby vybrali guľku, ktorá uviazla v tele. Aizawa bol na tom podobne, tiež bol na operačnej sále, ale jeho nikto neľutoval. Konečne si nervózny Sora sadol. Mučilo ho to bezmocné čakanie. Netrpezlivo bubnoval prstami o lavicu. O ďalšiu hodinu konečne vyšiel lekár z operačnej sály. Všetci na neho s nádejou pozreli. Na lekárovej tvári sa zračila starosť a vyčerpanosť. Utieral si zakrvavené ruky do plášťa. „Mladší pacient je stabilizovaný a prevezený na jednotku intenzívnej starostlivosti," povedal lekár unavene, „ten druhý to žiaľ neprežil. Podľahol veľkej strate krvi."

Sora vstúpil do Naovej izby ako prvý. Ihneď zbadal Naa ležiaceho na posteli, obklopeného množstvom prístrojov. Jeho tvár úplne splývala s bielym povlečením postele. Keď už tam boli dlhšiu dobu, prišla im sestrička oznámiť, že návštevné hodiny sa už skončili a oni budú musieť odísť. Na druh deň znova prišli na návštevu aj s Matsurim. Nao sa doposiaľ neprebral. Preto mu začali robiť niekoľko vyšetrení. Po pár testoch lekári zistili, že Nao upadol do kómy. Vôbec nevedeli, kedy sa preberie Ostatní z toho boli v šoku.

Už vyše mesiaca ležal Nao v kóme, bez náznaku zlepšenia. Sora za ním chodil takmer každý deň. Neprišiel len vtedy, keď mu Shinichirou výslovne povedal, aby zostal doma a trochu študoval. Ostatný sa pri ňom v dvojiciach striedali, takže každý deň pri ňom niekto bol. Rozprával sa s ním starali sa oňho ako len vedeli.

Dnes boli pri Naovi Sora a Matsuri. Najprv vymenili kvety vo váze vedľa postele a otvorili okno na vyvetranie. Potom ho trochu poupravovali, učesali a umyli. Popritom mu rozprávali, čo sa nové stalo v škole a aké mal Do-it-all Team nové práce. Nakoniec si sadli vedľa postele, začali hrať karty a rozprávali s. Občas skontrolovali Naa, ale nikdy nezbadali žiadnu zmenu. „Keby sme tak vedeli, kedy sa preberie," poznamenal Matsuri. „Určite to bude čoskoro," povedal Sora s nádejou v hlase a chytil Naa za ruku.

Zrazu Sora užasnuto povedal: „Matsuri... on mi stisol ruku!" „Si si istý?" spýtal sa Matsuri neveriaco. „Áno Matsuri, naprosto," prikývol Sora, „choď niekoho zavolať." O pár minút prišiel Matsuri naspäť s lekárom. Lekár skontroloval prístroje. Potom odhrnul prikrývku na nohách, vybral si z vrecka pero a prešiel ním po Naovej nohe. Na všeobecné prekvapenie sa noha pohla. „Je to jasné, jeho kóma je ľahšia," skonštatoval lekár, „ale stále nie je isté, kedy sa preberie. Môže to byť pár hodín, ale aj pár týždňov." PO týchto slovách sa lekár otočil sa odišiel.

Sora s Matsurim to oznámili ostatným, ktorý z toho boli nadšený. Na druhý deň prišli Nanami a Shinichirou. V izbe už bol Sora. Najprv si porobili svoje každodenné povinnosti, a potom si posadali vedľa postele. Sora vytiahol karty a začali hrať. Asi po hodine sa Shinichirou zdvihol a povedal: „Idem priniesť nejaké pitie." Nanami so Sorom len prikývli. Zatiaľ čo bol Shinichirou preč, sa Nanami a Sora rozprávali.

Zrazu začuli, ako sa Nao na posteli pomrvil. Prekvapene sa obzreli. Na ich veľké prekvapenie Nao pomaly otvoril oči a vyčerpane na nich pozrel. „Sora," zašepkal sotva počuteľne Nao. V tej chvíli sa vrátil Shinichirou. Keď však zbadal Naa, hneď zase vybehol z izby, aby našiel lekára. Napäť sa vrátil aj s lekárom, ktorý hneď začal Naa vyšetrovať.

Nao strávil v nemocnici ešte niekoľko dní, počas ktorý podstúpil množstvo testov. Rany z operácie už boli vyliečené a kóma naňho nemala nijaký dopad. Keď ho konečne prepustili z nemocnice, Matsuri usporiadal oslavu na privítanie. Nao bol skoro stále ticho. Len sa spýtal, čo sa stalo s Aizawom. Všetci znervózneli, začali sa pozerať jeden na druhého a nikto nechcel nič povedať. Napokon si Shinichirou odkašlal, „Aizawa umrel v deň keď si ho postrelil. Vykrvácal počas operácie." Nao nič nepovedal, len sa zamyslene pozeral pred seba. Sora ho objal a zašepkal mu do ucha: „Oslavuj Nao, už sa nemáš čoho báť."

Potom sa ozval Shinichirou, „Sunao-kun, mal by si sa vrátiť do školy, aby si doštudoval Ale budeš musieť opakovať ročník. Nao na neho zdesene pozrel, „Čože?! Nemôžem skončiť teraz? Ja to zvládnem!" „Dalo by sa to zariadiť," povedal Shinichirou, „ale musel by si mať doučovanie." Nao súhlasil so všetkým. Návrat do školy mal vybaviť Shinichirou. S veľkou námahou sa Naovi nakoniec podarilo zložiť záverečné skúšky spolu s Matsurim a Sorom. Keď sa dozvedeli výsledky, šťastne sa objali.


End file.
